Our New Shoe Box
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku Modern AU- Sasuke and Sakura are moving in together to a new place, but they won't wait for their new apartment to be ready to celebrate. (Not that mature, but still M)


.

 **A/N** : I Just LOVE apartment AUs! I guess it's because I live in one and I keep imagining these kind of stuff XD Well, this is also an old one and it was not reviewed by any beta, still, it can't be THAT bad haha I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget my Reviews!

.

.

.

Their future neighbors were already asleep when the young couple arrived at their soon to be new apartment. The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful. It didn't show any sign of a lively night life. The streets were illuminated by some street lamps and one car or another would pass by, disturbing the perfect silence of the dawn. The world around them seemed to be asleep, and such thing, for two lovers such as them, was perfect. Having a peaceful and romantic night just for themselves, yes, that was their concept of an ideal date. And that apartment would help them spending those nights together.

The floor was the fourth and the number was 42. The place was well located, near from both of their work places and the price was fair enough for that young couple that was taking a new step in their relationship. It wasn't big for it was located in one of the biggest cities of the Fire country, but they didn't need it to be big, no. As long as they had their little place and each other's company, they would be more than just fine.

After climbing some flight of stairs, with a bag full of groceries being held by the pink haired girl, and nothing but the apartment key on his pocket, Sasuke and Sakura reached the hallway where their apartment was located. The boy, as a gentleman he is, took the said silver key in his hand and opened the door, stepping aside in order to let his future bride be the first to enter. Her emerald eyes shone at the same time she crossed the door frame and turned the lights on. It was everything so perfect. Even if she had seen the place countless times before, on that special day, the reconstruction had been concluded and the only thing left to make that place their new home was the furniture. The furniture which, mostly, had already been chosen and bought with a certain anticipation by the couple. They had decided to use that night to see if they had forgotten anything, but one thing led to another and they also decided that that night would also be their first dinner in the new place. It would be like a debut of their new life.

Sakura's eyes wouldn't stop wandering around and scanning the place. She had left the groceries on the kitchen's marble balcony, and like a curious child, she started to wander around the house, making plans of where to place the couch and the television and even the king sized bed her husband had specially chosen on the store. The pinkette had even lost count of how many times her raven haired fiancé had talked about that thing. She would surely have to watch out for his hormones when the store delivered the furniture.

While the pinkette was childishly smiling and giggling all over the place, Sasuke, as a normal person, admired the good job made on his apartment and smiled at the results. He didn't need to check each room more than four times. He didn't imagine a daily scene of both of them at the kitchen. And he surely didn't pretend to be already living there, like a certain pinkette had done. Instead of having a purpurin explosion inside, the raven haired boy simply walked to the balcony where she had left the things and started to prepare the so sophisticated dinner. Of course he was also happy with their new achievement, but instead of pretending, the Uchiha preferred to wait for their future reality. Yes, Sasuke was anxious for his life by her side and there was no pretending on that.

Stretching a white sheet on the floor of what was going to be their living room, the male Uchiha placed both of their packed sandwiches over it, and by their side, two plastic cups where he poured some soda. The convenience store had run out of any alcoholic drink by the time when they got there, so they would have to pretend that their Coke was actually a little more interesting than it really was.

" Sakura! ... Dinner is ready."

" I'm coming!"

Her steps were heard by him as they slowly became louder. It took some seconds before he could finally see her, and when he did, she was wearing one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. Perhaps the whole moving out thing was making her really happy.

" I already have many ideas of where to place the furniture."

" Hn... Have patience…"

" I can't help it!" She giggle, sitting by his side. " The couch will be turned with its back to the kitchen, and there will be a beautiful carpet on the entrance... Like that one we saw on the store, remember?"

" ... Sure…" Definitely not.

" Hn... Then on the walls... we can fill them with family pictures and some paintings…"

" Hn."

" and that piece your mom gave us as an engagement present, I think we should-"

" Sakura! You talk too much... Let's just eat a little, okay?"

" Hn... My bad…"

Chuckling, the girl took her sandwich, freeing it from its pack and taking the first bite. That sandwich was really delicious at that time, but even if her senses were all focused on the flavor of the salmon, her eyes captured something that just couldn't be ignored: the stars. The window of the kitchen, which still had no curtains, was showing the prettiest night sky she had ever seen in the city. And such sight couldn't simply be watched from the floor.

Quickly finishing her improvised dinner, Sakura stood up and rushed to the kitchen. She opened the window's glass, letting a sigh out and the breeze in. She rested her hands on the window frame, contemplating the view of so many shining dots watching over them. Dots that resembled millions of eyes that have seen many secrets and many adventures around that vast world. Such beautiful eyes can never be ignored.

" they're beautiful, right, Sasuke-kun?" She turned to face him, her short pink hair swaying around her shoulders.

" Hn... It's a good thing to have a nice view from here."

" yeah... Come here! Come here! Watch them with me."

As she smiled, motioning her hands inventively; he sighed. At that moment, even if he had already finished his sandwich, standing up wasn't really something he wanted to do. He would prefer staying there and wait for her to come back, to be honest, but since her emeralds were set on him and he knew she could get mad at any time, Sasuke decided to go. He went to stand by her side, and once he saw her hand there alone, he held it without hesitation, squeezing it a little. Perhaps watching the stars wasn't that bad, but that wasn't his priority at that moment.

" look at how they shine... So pretty…"

"Hn."

" I bet we will be really happy here."

" we will be happy anywhere we go, silly…"

" true... But look at this sky... It's amazing."

" Hn... I guess this makes the perfect scenario then…"

" Uh? Scenario? For what?"

He smirked, and at that moment, Sakura already knew the answer for her question.

With the hand that was intertwined with hers, Sasuke pulled her body towards his, and with his other hand on her waist, his eyes glued on hers and a smirk decorating his face; the boy kissed her fully on the lips. A kiss so passionate that Sakura had no choice but surrender to their love. Something that was never too hard for her.

Feeling that he had already taken control, the raven haired Uchiha lifted her up and pressed her against a nearby column. The girl wrapped her legs around his waist as her fingers were freely dancing with the locks of his dark hair. Their mouths were completely entertained in an internal fight between tongues. A battle so sweet as the sandwiches they had both eaten some moments before. Slowly, her body, guided by him, started to slid down from the wall, leaving her shirt behind along with his just before returning to their previous position. But they wouldn't stay like that for too long. By the way the looked at each other with that hypnotizing look, they knew their night had just began.

Once their bodies were laying on the newly wooden floor, they were ready to consummate their new home. He was laying on top of her, kissing her neck passionately and alternating his neck nibbling to licking her earlobe sensually. Sasuke knew it would drive her insane and it would always work as a little push to activate the desire she felt for him. It was an unfair trick, but he didn't care about being fair during such intense activity.

His kisses were hot and made sure to leave a trail until her cheek, before finally claiming her mouth as his. He would bite her lower lip in order to force his allowed entrance, and slowly, he would involve her tongue in an eternal dance where he was the leading man. Her cavity tasted so sweet while his was warm and manly like it should be. Sakura would feel the shivers as soon as he licked the roof of her mouth, and once she flinched her neck, Sasuke would use that opportunity to taste her nape a little more. It tasted like cherry, just like he liked.

While entertaining their heads with strong kisses and silent love promises, the rest of their bodies were desperately claiming for each other. Their pelvis were tightly pressed against each other, while his knee was placed in between her legs. She felt his fingers wandering all over her. The right hand was climbing her back in order to open the clasp of her bra, and after that mission was completed, his thumb made sure to caress the curve of her breasts, making the girl arc her spine in response.

With his left hand, the boy focused on her lower part, touching her inner tights and slowly removing her pink skirt, leaving her only in her panties. White panties as soft as cotton. He could feel the soft material that was protecting her intimacy as he slid them down, provocatively, with the tips of his fingers. The feeling of his skin following the line of her legs was enough to arouse the girl and turn her face as red as a tomato. Sakura loved that sensation. She loved him and how he made her body feel so different whenever he touched her. All her shyness disappeared at such delicate touch. The only thing that remained was her love for him.

Thanks to a her skillful hands, the boy's pants were down just some moments later. His boxers followed right after, revealing a quite happy organ. Sakura had that effect on him. Her body, her curves, her lips and her voice calling for his name were just too much for him to bare. The way her skin brushes against his body, in such a delicate yet strong form was more than enough to leave him thrilled and in a desperate need of him. That girl will be the death of his someday, and what a pleasurable death it will be.

Her hands were holding the skin of his shoulder as their bodies shifted to finally adjust to the most comfortable position they could find. Their lustful eyes locked one more time, and so, as if in the most natural conclusion, he was inside of her, slowly adjusting his pace to her internal rhythm in the most gentle way he knew. In that mix of passionate kisses and fingertips sinking in her skin by each pelvic movement, Sakura couldn't help but release a deep moan. Such lustful sound that entered his ears, making his pace become faster and making him wish to be with her during every second of their lives. All his controlled anxiety was coming out as he listened to hear voice saying his name and longing for him in the same way he longed for her. He wanted her to love him in the same way he loves her. And she does, oh, and how she does.

" Sasuke-kun…"

" what...? You're not saying... Anything about... The apartment, are you?" He said, in between breaths and kisses.

" no... It's just that... I-I... Thank you... For all!"

Almost screaming the last word, the pink haired girl let a happy tear stream down her flushed face. At that moment, Sasuke knew that she had reached her limit. Her walls were closing around him, and after a few more thrusts, he also reached his climax, releasing himself. The raven haired man recoiled himself, rolling over her side and bringing up the white sheet that was messily thrown aside. They were both panting heavily and the temperature between them was overcoming 100° Fahrenheit, literally meaning that their love was a fever. A fever from which none of them wanted to be cured.

As Sasuke and Sakura slowly cooled down, the boy wrapped his arms around her body, bringing her close so she could rest her head on his chest. This way, she could listen to his heart and feel proud for she was the reason that was making it beat so fast. His heartbeat was music to her ears, and accompanied by his fingers entangling the locks of her pink hair, Sakura was, doubtlessly, the happiest girl in the world. He made her happy and made a mess with all of her senses, but she didn't care about it. The only thing she needed at times like that was knowing how to say ' I love you'. And she knew. Both of them knew.

" it was a great way of spending the first night here…" She said, snuggling closer.

" Hn... I agree... We should do it more times... Specially when the bed arrives." He smirked, holding her closer.

" you pervert…"

" only for you... You know that, don't you?"

" uhm… I don't know… Maybe you could show me."

" ... Round 2? Already?" He smirked. " you really are a pervert, Sakura…"

" Tch not like that…" She rolled her eyes, sporting something she hadn't noticed before. " Just answer me something…"

" ... What is it?"

" what should we put on that empty wall?"

Pointing towards the said wall, the pinkette couldn't help but letting out a small giggle. The male Uchiha couldn't believe that her mind was once again thinking about the apartment decoration. Even if they were both naked and hugging each other, his fiancé was thinking about an empty wall. Perhaps she was really excited about the whole thing. And she had to, to be honest. After all, on that apartment a new phase of their lives would begin. It was going to be perfect.

In an affective gesture, the boy flickered her forehead and turned his body to spoon hers in a sleeping position. They were both really tired after the whole action, so sleeping wouldn't be a bad idea. Even if the floor was hard and there wasn't a shower to help them relax, they would be fine as long as they had each other.

" just put the Uchiha clan symbol…" He whispered lazily in her ear. "Now stop talking about that…"

" hmmm... It may not be a bad idea... I'll think about it properly in the morning…."

" Hn…"

" …. I love you, Sasuke-kun…"

Her words caught him by surprise at that moment. Of course she had said them before, but still, every time she says it, his heart races and a smile crosses his lips. She will be an amazing wife, he knows. The wife he chose and the wife he loves and cherishes with all his heart.

A kiss on the back of her head came as an answer to her confession and it was the last thing that happened that night. The two lovebirds fell into a deep sleep right after it, in the most comfortable of the embraces. They had certainly had an amazing first night at their new shoe box.

—

Once the sun rays invaded the place, Sasuke opened his eyes just to see an empty spot next to him. At first, he just widened his eyes and then he sat up quickly to look for her. Waking up alone was, probably, the worst way of waking up after the previous night. It made him feel abandoned and Sasuke hated to feel like that. Deep inside, he feared the possibility of being left behind once again, but as long as he had her, he would never be alone. And she would always be there to remind him of such thing.

A single vision was enough to calm him down and bring a smile to his face. The girl of his dreams was there, with her uncovered body exposing all of her curves and with the sunlight kissing her skin. Sakura was sitting in front of that empty wall, as if contemplating a precious painting. But, instead of a masterpiece, a white wall was standing in front of her. A white wall that, soon, would be decorated by the Uchiha crest, just like he had suggested.

" good morning, sleepy head." She said, turning her emerald eyes to warm his morning.

" Hn... You and that wall…"

" Tch... I was just imaging... But I'm decided now. It will be the Uchiha fan. Thank you for your idea, darling."

" well... You're welcome... But, how about you thank me by grabbing something to eat from the bag? It's still on the balcony, right?"

" You sure are lazy, Sasuke-kun…" She chuckled.

" Hn, of course, if you can't walk, I understand…"

He smirked, and she pouted nervously as she lazily stood up. Her fiancé is certainly a pervert.

" really funny…." She crossed her eyes, lifting one eyebrow.

" thank you." He grinned cockily, closing his eyes once again.

" Tch... Give me your shirt then…"

" Sakura... It's not like I haven't seen it all last night... There is no reason for you to be shy."

" shy? I'm not shy about my body, dear... I want your shirt because the kitchen window doesn't have a curtain yet... I don't want to show my body to our neighbors, but if you think I should, then I will." It was her time to smirk. And that smirk certainly annoyed him.

" Hn."

The boy grunted as he, literally, threw his shirt on her. Sakura could be really persuasive when she wanted to. Just a few words and she would get what she wanted from him. However, it wasn't his fault for being too soft on her, no. Waking up after a great night, with the pink haired girl he loves the most in front of him, was just worth any of her wishes. The scene of his future wife slowly putting on his shirt, taking her hair out of the main hole as charming as it could be; was just too much for him. He just couldn't take his dark orbs away from her. Sakura had definitely made it impossible for him to look away. It is like that every morning. She is the reason why that boy wakes up smiling every day. She is the reason why he doesn't wake up alone anymore. And since they have a new home just for them, every morning will be like that. Nothing could be better, indeed.

"What are you looking at, Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn, home sweet home..."

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
